


rbb (really bad boy) [kinktober 2019!]

by kingtatsunari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, First Time, Gags, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Morning Kisses, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Synth-skin, Top Hank Anderson, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: hankcon kinktober!!! i promise i Will finish this





	1. first time

**Author's Note:**

> this won't be pure kinktober since i know i won't feel like writing filth every day sldkjflskjl,, but hopefully most of it will turn out to be actual kinktober!! i'm using [inkysparks' prompts](https://twitter.com/inkysparks/status/1178799450686443522)! thanks for reading :)
> 
> (title from red velvet again I'M SORRY!!!!!!)

“Careful, baby.” Hank grunts as he digs his fingers into Connor’s hips. The other man shivers in front of him, hands coming up to wrap themselves around Hank’s own. His legs quiver, unable to hold their own weight. “Too much?” he exhales against Connor’s ear. 

The android shakes his head vigorously, squeezing Hank’s hands tighter. “Keep going, please.”

Hank smiles softly, loosening his grip. With a sharp scraping sound, he pushes off the wall to start skating again. Within seconds, they’ve tumbled into a pile again, Connor’s knees instantly buckling as his skates glide against the smooth surface. Hank ends up on top of Connor with his front against the android’s back; Connor wheezes for breath as Hank rolls off of him. With a groan, Hank pushes himself back up on his feet and offers Connor a hand. Connor stares for a second, brown eyes watering, before taking the proffered hand. The android buries his head into Hank’s chest. 

“I can’t do it,” he admits, nose nudging against Hank’s collarbone. Hank chokes out a laugh, enveloping Connor in a loose embrace. 

“Do you want to try again?” 

Connor looks up. For a second, his expression is despondent before it gives way to determination. “Let’s do it again.”

Hank twirls the android around and brings his hands back down to Connor’s hips. “Third time’s the charm!”


	2. gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm already falling behind ksdflksjdlfj,,, i'm going to write shorter pieces from now on!!!!! and also lower my standards
> 
> sorry if the tenses are weird?? i Hate writing in past tense but i kinda forced myself into it here
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!!

The soft tapping of rain against the roof and the steady inflating and deflating of Hank’s chest envelops Connor in something akin to a warm hug. He tightens his arms circled around Hank’s neck. In Hank’s heat, he’s practically melting in his lap. 

When they had arrived home early from the precinct (“Connor, you didn’t have to fill out the report for me,” Hank had protested), Connor had been especially needy. It wasn’t unusual for him to linger longingly near the hallway leading to their bedroom while Hank fed and pat Sumo, but today, it seemed as though Connor just couldn’t wait. 

So Hank had sank into the couch, Sumo chowing down in the bedroom. Connor quickly clambered on his lap to straddle his waist. It took all Hank had to keep a groan from escaping. The android fidgeted, the pressure making Hank gasp. His hands darted up to Connor’s hips to stall his movements. “Connor,” he rumbled, voice slightly hoarse.

Connor heaved out a sigh and stilled. They sat for a moment longer before Connor darted up to press a quick kiss to the corner of Hank’s mouth and whispered, “Can I suck you off?”

Hank squeezed his eyes shut. God, what had he ever done to deserve Connor? Opening his eyes again, he caught Connor’s eyes darkened with lust, pupils blown so wide that his eyes seemed like an endless dark void. He gave a sharp nod, and Connor perked up again. 

Sliding down the length of Hank’s body, Connor ran his hands down the inside of Hank’s thighs. There was a sharp zipping sound, and then a warmth grasping at Hank’s cock. He pushed a hand through Connor’s hair, clutching at it like a life preserver as Connor took his entire length down with one sharp bob of his head. Without a breath to spare, he dragged his tongue against the underside and raised up again, eyes locking onto Hank’s. Connor pulled off with a wet pop. His tongue flicked out, dragging slowly across his lower lip. Hank growled, tempted to just force Connor’s sweet mouth onto his aching prick, but decided to wait. They had all the time in the world. 

Connor wrapped his mouth around the head of Hank’s cock, sucking until his cheeks hollowed. He brought his hands up, fingers trailing delicately over the rest of Hank’s length before firmly grasping above the base. Slowly but surely, he started to take more and more of Hank’s dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Connor hummed, the vibrations making Hank buck even further forward. Connor’s eyes widened, not expecting the sudden intrusion. He pulled off, mouth hanging open. “You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you, darling?” Hank chuckles. “Get up here.”

Connor lay one last kittenish lick to the reddened head before straightening up to throw a long leg to the side of Hank’s clothed leg. In one fluid movement, he guided Hank’s cock to his hole, pushed his other leg up to sprawl over Hank’s lap again, and sank down with a throaty whine. 

And now they’re here. Connor rolls his hips slowly back and then forwards again. He digs his nose into the crook of Hank’s neck, languidly moaning. “H-hank... it feels so good.”

Hank huffs out a laugh. “I know, baby. Do you want more?” 

Connor whimpers. “Yes.” He grinds down, fingertips digging a little harder into Hank’s back. “Ah-h...” he sighs, face heating up. Hank guides him slowly, up and down. On nights like these, he would usually flip Connor onto his back and pound him into the cushions. But today, he’s tender, sweet, careful. 

Connor’s been so keyed up all day. It doesn’t take him too long to release a long whine, tossing his head back. He comes in spurts, splattering the front of Hank’s obnoxiously patterned button up. His hole flutters around Hank’s cock, squeezing tighter and tighter. Hank gives another five, ten thrusts; Connor can feel his spend painting his insides. Gasping slightly, he presses a soft kiss against Hank’s shoulder and smiles. “Thank you for indulging me,” he says, and feels his eyes flutter shut. 


	3. lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN A DAY BABEY!!!!!!!!! WHO COULD'VE GUESSED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Connor cries out around the lace panties stuffed haphazardly in his mouth. He’s shivering, hands bound tightly to the headboard with one of Hank’s striped ties. Hank himself is behind him, pushing him down until his chest is flush against the soft bed sheets. Connor shifts his right leg to the side, feeling Hank’s tree trunk of a thigh blocking his way. A dark smirk crosses Hank’s face at the sight of a thoroughly debauched Connor. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he retrieves a sleek black device that fits snugly in the palm of his hand. He places a hand flat across Connor’s back and presses a button on the device. 

“H-hank!”

Connor surges up, back arching against the butt plug nestled in his ass, now vibrating at a low level. He can feel the cloth in his mouth gradually soaking through with his saliva. A bit of lace escapes his mouth; Hank leans over the android to push it back in with a finger. As he pushes himself back up, he nips roughly at Connor’s ear. 

His muffled groans fill the room as Hank steadily increases the vibrations. Finally, when they’re two levels away from the highest, Connor breaks. 

“Please, sir! Can I come? I’ve been good, I promise.” He’s barely comprehensible, what with the gag and needy babbling, but Hank understands. He always does. 

“Show me that you deserve it, baby,” Hank rumbles, snaking a hand to Connor’s mouth. The android bucks up again, mouth falling open to take two of Hank’s fingers in. Connor sucks hard, tongue swirling around the tips of his digits. Hank can feel the slick panties; his fingers entangle in the delicate material. When his fingers have been sufficiently coated, he retracts them. Shuffling down the length of the bed, he captures Connor’s feet between his knees and pushes both fingers into his hole. The android jerks once, twice, hips rutting into the sheets before stilling. His panting and the buzzing of the vibrator is all he can hear. 

“Sir,” Connor breathes, and Hank pushes his fingers in deeper. 

“Come for me,” Hank orders, and Connor complies with a delicious moan. He works Connor through it, thrusting his fingers slowly, until he can feel the android shivering with oversensitivity. Hank grasps at the base of the plug, quickly switching the vibrations off before pulling it out. Connor tugs at his restraints, breathing roughly. The other man wraps the plug in a cloth before gently loosening the tie, rubbing tenderly at Connor’s wrists to relieve the slight ache. The moment Hank releases his hands, Connor flips onto his back, hooking his feet around Hank’s calves to pull him down. Their noses brush, and Connor smiles serenely. Softly grinning in return, Hank leans down to slot their lips together. 


	4. freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank has like. one sad thought but it isn't too bad!! just thought i should preface with a slight warning
> 
> enjoy!!!

The sunlight streams through the windows, hitting the side of Hank’s face. He can barely see with one eye, but with the other, all he can see is Connor. He doesn’t like to admit it, but whenever he gets to thinking, he always wonders why Connor had settled for him. 

As if the android could sense his despondent thoughts, Connor cracks an eye open. “G’morning, Hank,” he croaks, voice box not quite responsive this early in the day. 

Hank twists the side of his mouth up. He cherishes these minutes, where Connor is just a little more human and less of a perfect android. It makes him feel a little possessive in a way. He’s the only one who sees this side of Connor, rather than the sleek, smooth police android everyone else is familiar with. 

The android in question pushes himself up on one elbow, a lock of hair flopping loosely over his forehead. He’s still got that dopey smile filtering its way through the rest of his face. His nose crinkles, and his smile lines grow more pronounced. “How are you feeling?”

Hank sighs loudly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “My back hurts like hell,” he says, but his expression betrays his words. Connor grins even harder. Hank can almost see his molars. 

Last night had been... something. Honestly, the only thing he can coherently remember was leaning closer and closer to Connor until their lips were barely brushing, a jolt of electricity rushing through his body, and the galaxies of freckles that looked as if someone had brushed them on. 

He can almost see them now, standing brightly against the expanse of Connor’s cheeks. Hank slips a hand over one of those smooth cheeks and runs his thumb over the top, right underneath Connor’s eye. The android flutters his eyes shut, mouth opening ever so slightly. Hank slips his hand behind his head and pulls Connor’s mouth to his. 

As they kiss, Hank is filled with a feeling that he hasn’t felt in so long. It’s been so long that he’d forgotten what to term the feeling. 

Connor slips his tongue into the mix and all of Hank’s previous thoughts dissolve. It’s enough to just be here, he decides, and resolves to kiss Connor silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnghhg not really feeling it today. sorry yall :(


	5. wireplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written wireplay before!!! i hope it turned out well :)
> 
> thanks for reading!!!

There’s a pair of wires in front of Hank. Blue, red. Now, how to pick? 

He pinches the red wire, eliciting a gasp from its owner. Satisfied with the response, Hank tugs at the blue wire, picking at it roughly. Connor slaps a hand, the skin drawn back to reveal the gleaming white chassis beneath, over Hank’s own. He looks up beneath fluttering eyelashes, a plea seeping through every pore in his face. 

“Give me your color,” Hank prompts gently, still pulling at the blue wire. 

“Green.” Connor curls his fingers over Hank’s hand, forcing it deeper within his chest. 

He had been apprehensive when Connor asked Hank to open his chest panel. What if he hurt Connor or caused him irreversible damage? However, seeing Connor’s reactions made his worries melt away. It also helped that the android was guiding him to the wires he wanted Hank to touch, albeit with an increasingly distorted voice. 

“H-hank. Hank, now the purple, please.”

He draws his hand away from Connor’s chest, again marveling at the rhythmic pumping of the thirium pump, the swishing of the blood blood behind the glass barrier. It fascinates him, akin to how lava lamps could entertain him for hours when he was young. 

Connor wraps his legs around Hank’s broad waist, whining as Hank bides his time. He takes the purple wire and rubs it between his thumb and index finger. Connor reacts almost immediately, a tremble running through his shoulders. All of a sudden, Hank feels Connor’s legs pulling him forward. “Steady, baby,” he rumbles, bracing a hand against the pillow beside Connor’s head. As he starts plucking at the purple wire again, teasing at the end where it connects to the rest of Connor’s chest, he can feel the android’s dripping cock rutting at his hip. 

“Are you about to come?” He tugs just a little harder at the purple wire, and then turns to pull a little at the red wire. 

“Ah! Yes, Hank, please. I’m so close.” Every time he pants, Hank can see his pump retract. He taps at its surface, finger drawing circles over the glass. It beats faster and faster, the sloshing within growing louder and louder. Connor’s whines grow more intense too, little high pitched noises that Hank’s sure the whole neighborhood can hear. He pushes up against Hank once more and stills. Hank can feel his cum already soaking into his shirt, but he doesn’t mind. All he can focus on is the working of Connor’s chest and his eyes, entirely glazed over with orgasm. 

He settles down beside Connor, fluidly pulling his shirt off as the slick starts to cool to watch as the android reattaches his chest plate and slides his synthetic skin over the rest of his body. Exhaustion attacks at Hank, pulling at his eyelids. As he starts to feel fuzzy with sleep, he hears Connor whisper, “Can we do this again?” 

Hank smiles a little crookedly. “Anytime, darling.” 


	6. hands-free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD i'm so behind. why did i do this

Connor’s fingers intertwine as he strains against the rope clipped to the ceiling, binding his wrists tightly together. He longs to rip the obstruction apart and just drag his hands longingly over Hank’s chest, worshipping every inch of skin available to him. 

But he can’t. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts of yearning as he feels the hands on his hips gripping tighter, preparing him for the thick cockhead slipping against his thoroughly fingered hole. God, he wants Hank inside him so badly. He moans, panting as Hank dips just the tip in, and then pulls out again. “Stop teasing,” he cries out, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. 

Hank’s hand comes up to rub reassuringly across Connor’s flushed, sweaty chest. “You’re being so good for me, baby. Can you wait just a little longer?” Connor whines, but gives a sharp nod. He feels Hank push the entire head of his cock in, and just as quickly, retracts it. 

Hank continues pushing in, inch by excruciating inch, going just a little further, and then leaving an absence where the delicious fullness had once been. 

And then he’s pushing his full length into Connor’s dripping hole, and his thighs are shaking, anticipating the delicious press of Hank’s cock against his bioprostate. 

Hank fucks him hard and dirty, like it’s a reward for the torture he’d put Connor through. By the end, Connor’s screaming from overstimulation, his own come smeared messily across his pectorals. With a grunt, Hank slams into Connor once, twice, three times, and unloads into the android’s ass. 

The day after, when Gavin asks about the red marks on Connor’s wrists, the android just smiles and rolls his sleeves up higher. 


	7. biting

The cold, biting wind lifts up the collar of Connor’s dress shirt. The wooden banister cuts into his back, leaving a bright red indent that Hank will press loving kisses against later. He’s wrapped his legs tightly around Hank’s middle, heels barely brushing against each other at the small of Hank’s back. Both hands dig into Hank’s hair, once tied up in a ponytail, but now disheveled and absolutely beautiful. 

Said man has his face buried in the crook of Connor’s neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. It takes all of Connor’s willpower to not crumple into a pile, limbs shaky from Hank’s ministrations. “O-oh,” he sighs as Hank sucks hickeys into his collarbone, shoulder, neck, anywhere he can reach. 

Hank laves his tongue against the dark marks he’s made. “Feel good, baby?” he asks, voice rumbling into Connor’s ear. Connor grinds his cock, quickly growing erect, into the meat of Hank’s stomach. 

“Keep going, please,” he all but begs. “Your mouth.”

Hank hums, teeth grazing against Connor’s neck again. The area is so tender. Hank can only brush his fingertips against Connor’s neck before the android is bucking up against him in shared pleasure and pain. 

“Ready for more?” Hank grins devilishly at Connor, who nods furiously. Connor drops his head against Hank’s shoulder and pulls the other man closer. Dropping a chaste kiss against Connor’s hair, Hank dips his hand into Connor’s pants to pull out his already dripping cock. He runs a rough thumb against the head and uses his precome to slick up his hand. Gripping his length, Hank pumps it sloppily. Connor lifts his face up again, cheeks stained with a tinge of blue. His lips are irresistible. Hank takes the android’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls before sucking it between his lips. Connor whines, the sound coming from the back of his throat. Hank pulls away from Connor’s lips. “Are you close, darling?” 

“Ah! Yes, yes, sir. Can I come? Please, I’ve been good.”

Hank feels the corner of his mouth quirk up. There’s his Connor, always so eager to please. “Come for me, baby.”

He only needs to pull at Connor’s cock a few more times before the android is spilling between them, hot cum spurting onto both of their shirts. For a second, all Hank can see is the white breath puffing out of Connor’s mouth as he attempts to cool his systems down. The android practically crumbles in his arms as Hank carries him bridal style to their bed. 

It’s a couple hours before Connor opens his eyes again, fingers immediately coming up to his neck where his chassis is slightly exposed from Hank’s rough mouth. He shivers with delight, knowing that he’ll get _ looks _ when he’s out in public for the next few days. It’s all part of their game.


	8. synth-skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! now that quarantine is here i will Make myself finish this if it's the last thing i do

Hank can’t remember the last time he’s been so happy. Connor’s in his arms, his legs dangling over Hank’s arm. Hank carries him over the threshold, cherishing Connor’s giggle as he’s set somewhat gracefully onto the plush bed. He crawls over the android to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. Connor gazes up at him, anticipation and want flooding his eyes. Hank’s too weak to resist. 

They strip like they’re performing an old tradition. Pants are crumpled into a heap, belts clink against the ground, ties arrange themselves like a snake on top of the pants and belt. Their boutonnières are placed on the bedside table, a shining reminder that it’s  _ their _ day. 

“Hank,” Connor whispers, “I love you.”

God, doesn’t Hank’s heart just burst. He crushes his lips against Connor’s, desperately trying to convey his absolute adoration for his  _ husband. _ United as one, together through sickness and health, good times and woe, for richer or poorer. 

“Baby, I want to see all of you,” Hank murmurs against Connor’s stomach. He feels the android tense up slightly, but then starts to relax as his synth-skin begins to melt away. 

Hank’s always been fascinated with Connor’s chassis. He sees bits and pieces of it sometimes, when Connor interfaces with a computer or another android. On their rougher nights, he’ll grip Connor’s hips tight enough to expose the gleaming white underneath. 

Now, he’s all bare. Beautiful as ever. 


End file.
